Me Cuesta Tanto
by lecaosma
Summary: Un amor que se encuentra a través de los años, dos amantes que no se resignan a su destino; y un pacto eterno de amor. ¿Por que Cuesta tanto Olvidarte?


**ME CUESTA TANTO**

"_**Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo,**_

_**Con tendencia a quedarse calvo de**_

_**Tanto recordar**_**"**

**FLASHBACK.:.:.**

Ella caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por los interminables prados del colegio. No sabia exactamente donde se encontraba había corrido… exactamente no sabe cuanto era que había corrido, pero ya no tenia aliento, jamás en todos sus años en Hogwarts había estado en ese lugar, aunque el escenario era lo de menos, el dolor que sentía, la inundaba, quería arrancarse el corazón, para que dejara de arderle ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso? ¿Por qué quería lastimarla?

La bruja dejo de caminar y se dejo caer cerca a un árbol, su rostro que se encontraba bañado por las lágrimas, que por más intentos no quería dejar de cesar. Una mano larga y blanca se poso en su hombro, y ella al instante se alejo y se giro para ver al hombre que amaba y odiaba por igual.

-Perdóname… no era yo… estaba enojado… no contigo… son ellos… yo no quería… no es lo que pienso… sabes mejor que nadie que eso a mi no me importa…- Dijo torpemente el hombre de cabello negro que le caía hasta los hombros mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-Si lo dijiste es que en algún momento lo pensaste… no me mientas…- Dijo la hermosa joven que tenia los ojos verdes más alucinantes, y un cabello rojo como el fuego atrapado por una larga trenza por la que escapaban algunos cabellos.

-Tu eres lo que yo más amo… lo sabes, fue una torpeza de mi parte… lo se… pero estoy a tus pies…-Dijo el joven acercándose lentamente donde se encontraba la pelirroja, se agacho y poso su mano en el rostro de la pelirroja para limpiar las huellas que habían dejado sus lagrimas.

La bruja en un acto que iba más allá de su lógica lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cuello para atraerlo más a ella, lo necesitaba, como un drogadicto necesitaba su droga predilecta. El que era capaz de hacerle las más crueles heridas, el que era el único sobre el mundo que sabia como curarlas, era conciente que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo aunque fuera una primera, única y ultima vez, en ella, así mañana explotara el mudo en mil pesados, no se arrepentiría de nada.

Lentamente comenzó abrir la túnica del joven, quería acariciar su piel, era un deseo, el joven simplemente se dejaba girar por la bruja mientras soltaba el cabello atrapado por la trenza siempre había pensado que ella debería andar con el cabello suelto, se veía más hermosa aunque a veces pensaba que eso era imposible. Ella le había quitado por completo la túnica y estaba abriendo la camisa escolar, con el símbolo de la serpiente, no quiso concentrase en eso y se la quito mientras el brujo quitaba su blusa, la abría lentamente asegurándose que sus dedos helados tocaran la caliente piel de la pelirroja. Cuando los dos habían perdido su camisa, siguieron besándose, tan apasionadamente que el césped también se calentó, con el simple rose de sus pieles con el pasto. El joven delineo la figura de los pechos femeninos sobre la tela del sostén, mientras ella se aprendía de memoria su espalda y su pecho. El brujo lentamente abrió el sostén, arrastrando suavemente las tiras por los brazos de la joven para sacarlo definitivamente, se quedo un momento absorto el la belleza que acababa de develar, y comenzó a bajar su boca por el cuello, y bajando así hasta encontrarse con el pecho derecho que comenzó a besar arrancando ronco sonidos de la garganta de la pelirroja. Mientras el seguía con su pecho, ella intentaba concentrarse en abrir el pantalón de su amante, nunca en toda su vida, ni en sus mas oscuros pensamientos había imaginado llegar a experimentar tanto placer a causa de una sola persona, jamás pensó siendo tan joven que llegaría su amor hasta este punto, de entregarse en cuerpo y alma, entera sin restricciones.

Por fin había logrado abrir el pantalón y sumergía sus manos dentro de el para saberlo todo quería conocerlo en su totalidad, el por su parte había vuelto a su boca, mientras sus manos de deshacían de la falda y rozaban suavemente su intimidad, ella tembló con el simple contacto el fuego en su interior estaba encendiendo su rostro e igual le pasaba a el cada vez la cordura se alejaba más y en su lugar se concentraba el amor y la pasión. El lentamente la recostó sobre la hierva fresca poniendo su túnica como protección deslizó lentamente la falta con su ropa interior, mientras ella con la manos baja el pantalón con su ropa interior para cuando las manos no alcanzaron, sus piernas terminaron el trabajo.

Allí estaban los dos agitados, rojos y besándose desesperadamente como si romper el contacto de sus bocas significara la muerte y esa fuera la única salvación. La pelirroja se aferro a la espalda cuando sintió como su virilidad penetraba su intimidad, el lo hizo despacio esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara cuando sintió que estaba en su interior, abrazó a la pelirrojo sin moverse aun y besándola comenzó un movimiento con sus caderas que fue correspondido instintivamente por la de la pelirroja. Aunque ella al principio sintió un agudo dolor, que la obligo a clavarle las uñas en la espalda de su amante con cada movimiento el dolor se evaporaba dándole paso a un torrente de emociones, que le exigían unirse más con el, mientras los movimientos se volvían más frenéticos, ella sentía como todo su cuerpo era fuego vivo, temía que después de esto sus piernas no funcionaran más, sentía como todo su cuerpo era un frágil cristal a punto de llegar a su limite, y sintió como un temblor generalizado que la elevo a lo más alto del cielo, y un fuerte gemido escapo de su boca, anunciando que ella se había roto, y minutos después sintió que el también se rompió cayendo exhausto sobre su cuerpo, sin alejarse de ella.

El temía que si rompía el contacto la perdería par siempre, por que aunque ella le entrego todo, la conocía y sabía que lo iba dejar, por eso se aferro a ella, como un naufrago a su tabla de salvación, quería que ese momento fuera eterno, jamás terminara.

Ella también lo abrazaba, no quería dejarlo, por que lo amaba pero… simplemente ella no podía seguir fingiendo delante de todos que no eran nada… y aunque quería gritarlo no era tan valiente para aceptar sus sentimientos en público, y no estaba dispuesta a que el la siguiera tratando mal delante de todos por fingir, no podría soportar que la llamara "_Sangre Sucia_", una vez mas, y tener que aparentar que no le dolía, cuando esas palabras la habían destrozado por dentro, y ahora comprendía que sus brazos era su mejor bálsamo.

El se levanto y salió lentamente de su interior, sabiendo que no podía retrasar más lo inevitable, y comenzó la tediosa tarea de vestirse. Ella lo imito aun ninguno era capaz de romper el silencio, era tan reconfróntate que para que arruinarlo. Los dos a los pocos minutos estuvieron vestidos.

-Lo que vayas hacer, hazlo ahora, aun siento tu calor, aun me siento fuerte… pero tal vez cuando me abandone la sensación quede hecho pedazos- Dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio.

-Severus… no podemos… no debemos seguir así… me hace daño amarte… y saber que no puedo gritarlo… que me tengas que insultar… para cubrir… nuestro amor… no puedo más… simplemente no puedo más…- Dijo entrecortadamente la pelirrojo sintiendo el suave beso de sus lagrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-Lamento… Lily… lamento mucho… esto podría tener una segunda oportunidad… fuimos hechos el uno para el otro… acabar con esto… seria arrancarnos el corazón por no querer luchar… no hay por que someternos al dolor… no me dejes…- Pidió el joven, intentando contener las emociones que querían salir.

-No, esto no tendrá segunda parte… se acabó…-Dijo la bruja antes de salir corriendo sin un rumbo fijo otra vez. Mientras el joven se quedaba allí solo, y con el corazón hecho trizas.

**FLASHBACK.:.:.**

"_**Y ese algo que soy yo mismo**_

_**Es un cuadro de bifrontismo,**_

_**Que solo da una faz"**_

La joven pelirroja se encontraba absorta con la mirada perdida en la ventana, mientras su mente se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, recordando como había sido feliz, y por miedo lo había abandonado, cometiendo después de eso error tras error, sin preguntarse una sola vez hasta ese momento ¿a cuentas personas había lastimado?, su esposo no parecía notar que ella, jamás se había entregado totalmente a el, el parecía feliz, con las sobras que le daba. La mayoría del tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con su odio a si misma y su culpa, se aborrecía cuando se entregaba s su esposo por que soñaba con las manos de otro, fantaseaba con los besos de otro y en más de una ocasión había imaginado que estaba con él, y no con su esposo.

"_**La cara vista es una anuncio de Signar**_

_**La cara oculta es la resulta,**_

_**De mi idea genial de echarte**_

_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte"**_

Desde aquel día, jamás había vuelto hablar con Severus, y lo que escuchaba de el eran rumores, que ella pensaba que eran exagerados, y aunque en más de una ocasión cuando había salido de Hogwarts lo había intentado contactar parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, muchas veces se sentía con doble personalidad, la que todo el mundo conocía la devota y dulce esposa de James Potter, y la verdadera la que se ocultaba bajo esta, era una mujer desesperada por encontrar nuevamente al amor de su vida, eran tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo era ella misma.

Ese día que lo dejo pensó que era lo mejor, para los dos, pero que va… ella sola se había atado, y ahora estaba atrapada en una vida que no era mala, pero no era la que había soñado y es que a pesar de los años, no podía olvidarlo, su ausencia se había convertido en una carga más pesada que su presencia.

"_**Olvidarte me cuesta tanto,**_

_**Olvidar quince mil encantos**_

_**Que es mucha sensatez,**_

Como olvidar que la primera persona que le habló de magia cuando no tenían más que diez años fue el, que le presento un mundo fantástico, cuando su hermana solo la veía como un fenómeno; como olvidar esa sonrisa que ella sabia que solo era para ella, como olvidar su brillantez y su forma de besar, como olvidar cada caricia, cada palabra que nunca fue dicha, como olvidar las cartas que nunca fueron envidas, y las que nunca volvieron a llegar, como olvidar el sonido de su ventana muda, por que el ya no la buscaba, como olvidar ese te amo, que quedo en el aire, por que ninguno fue capaz de gritarlo, aunque los dos la sabían.

"_**Y no se si seré sensato **_

_**Lo que se es que me cuesta un rato**_

_**Hacer cosas sin querer"**_

Cada día era más difícil lidiar que el insípido sabor que había tomado su vida, ya no era dulce ni amarga, simplemente no sabía a nada, cada vez que ese pensamiento se cruzaba por su mente se reprendía, ya que debía ser la mujer más feliz, tenia un esposo maravillo, y niño adorable, y aunque había una guerra afuera, esos momentos eran los que cualquier persona atesoraría, pero ella atesoraba un pasado lejano, distante, como si se lo hubieran contado y no le hubiera ocurrido a ella, y sin embargo se aferraba, como si fuera una niña que espera que el príncipe del cuento llegue a rescatarla.

"_**Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más**_

_**Y no me canse de jurarte que no habría segunda parte**_

_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" **_

Y aunque ella era quien lo había dejado, jurándole a el, y a ella misma que no volverían, era muy difícil, olvidarlo. Ese era uno de esos días en los cuales, era difícil respirar, así que sin rumbo fijo tomo la capa de inviabilidad de su esposo y salio al frió de la calle, abandonado la seguridad del encantamiento _fidelius_ y comenzó a caminar; en días así esa era la única formar de pensar con claridad.

Debió haber pasado mucho tiempo por que el cielo se estaba tiñendo de colores naranjas y rojizos, que terminaban en un azul oscuro, la primera estrella de la noche había salió sin espera a sus compañeras. Lily, se quedo hipnotizada viéndola, era tan hermosa, bajo el rostro y aun cubierta con la capa, siguió caminado por el valle, hasta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro, cosa que la hizo saltar logrando así que la capa se resbalara y rebelara y parte de su cabeza.

-Sabia que en algún momento saldrías- Dijo una voz tan conocida, como extraña para ella.

-¿Cómo pudiste saber que estaba aquí?- Pregunto muy sorprendida la bruja girándose, para ver a su interlocutor, vestido de negro, con el cabello hasta los hombros, más viejo, pero no por vejez que no tenia que ver con los años, si no con las experiencias vividas desde que se habían separado.

-Por tu perfume es inconfundible- Respondió secamente el brujo.

-Yo no utilizó perfume- Respondió la bruja acercándose más a una pared para ocultarse, eran tiempos peligros entre menos se dejara ver mejor.

-Tu cabello, tiene un perfume natural entre el jazmín y la fresa, inolvidable- La pelirroja se acerco un mechón para olerlo, pero para ella, olía a cabello; a que olía el cabello, no lo sabia exactamente, pero no olía a lo que el decía.

-Interesante- Fue lo único que sus labios, pudieron decir.

-Te vez hermosa… la maternidad de luce- Comento el hombre acercándose a donde se encontraba la bruja.

-Gra… gracias…- Se instalo un silencio incomodo, aunque tenían mucho de que hablar, las palabras no salían, ninguno quería arruinar ese instante, tan simple pero perfecto.

-¿Eres mortifago?- Pregunto la bruja –O eso es lo que dicen-

-Es verdad, trabajo para el señor Tenebroso-Respondió el brujo sin quitar ni un instante la mirada del rostro de la bruja.

-¿Me vas a entregar?- Pregunto algo temerosa.

-No… no podría- Respondió el hombre que bajaba lentamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto la pelirroja esperando una respuesta que tal vez jamás escucharía.

-No es obvio- Dijo el brujo derrotado.

-No, no lo es, dímelo- Dijo la pelirroja esto último como una petición.

-Aun te amo, y para ser sincero nunca deje de hacerlo, aunque sabia que yo no debía llevarte aquí…- Dijo señalándose el corazón - …pero el no es bueno para razonar-

-¿Por qué no me buscaste antes?-Pregunto sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Lo intente muchas veces, pero siempre me quedaba a un paso de ti, sin saber que hacer, y me iba, y cuando te casaste me dije, "No más", y me prometí nunca más volverte a ver… pero mírame aquí estoy… no soy muy bueno cumpliendo promesas- Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Si me hubieras buscado antes jamás me hubiera casado- Dijo la pelirroja acercándose al hombre.

-Lo se, pero la verdad… es que… Potter es un hombre rico, prestigioso… te iba a ofrecer un mejor futuro… y yo soy, la escoria de la sociedad…- Confeso amargamente el brujo.

-No digas eso…- Ella se acerco hasta dejar sus labios, tan cerca que sus alientos se podían confundir.

-No te acerques más… se que no eres mía, no me obligues a secuestrarte…- Le respondió con una triste sonrisa, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

-Yo siempre eh sido tuya siempre ha sido tu el único, lo lamento por James, pero si me hice novia de el, fue para darte celos a ti… yo siempre te eh amado, y ahora se que no te puedo dejar ir- Confeso mientras el rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

-Escapa conmigo, tu, tu hijo y yo, a un lugar donde no haya guerra, donde no tenga que servir, donde no estemos en bandos separados, donde no tenga que vivir sin ti- Le pidió el brujo continuando con su juego.

-Esta bien, huyamos… lo que decidas esta bien… además es lindo que pienses en mi hijo- Dijo mientras unían sus labios en un profundo, apasionado, esperanzado beso, de un nuevo día, de un nuevo mundo.

Habían acordado al fecha; se encontrarían ese día a las 9pm, el le había advertido que tuviera cuidado que el señor Oscuro estaba detrás de ellos a causa de la profecía, y aunque en repetidas ocasiones el había intercedido para que el no la matara sabia que su amo, no era de fiar así que entre antes se fueran mejor.

Las 10pm y ella aun no daba señales de vida, eso lo comenzó asustar y ¿si Potter la hubiera descubierto? o peor aun ¿si ella se hubiera arrepentido? Negó con la cabeza la conocía y si había dado su palabra ella cumpliría, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta donde se encontraba la casa Potter aunque sabia que estaba protegida por el _fidelius_ se quedaría a esperar alguna señal.

Pero al llegar vio que la casa estaba destruida, se asusto, esto solo lo había podido hacer una persona, y ese era el innombrable. Entro a la propiedad con desesperación, cuando se acercaba a las escaleras y vio a Potter se inclino un poco para constatar lo que temía, estaba muerto, aunque siempre lo había odiado, siempre pensó que el peor castigo para el era saber que Lily lo amaba a el, y no a su esposo, pero la muerte era otra cosa. Continúo subiendo las escaleras y entro a la primera habitación que había y sobre la cama había una nota y al lado de la puerta unas maletas, apresuradamente tomo la nota sin siquiera mirarla y la guardo en su túnica. Salio y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado, donde en el suelo se encontraba su amada, su gran amor se hallaba muerta en el suelo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso tiernamente en los labios, sintiéndolos fríos sin vida, todo había sido su culpa si no hubiera… ya no podía corregir sus errores… era muy tarde en la cuna sintió como algo se movía, y era un pequeño, con una gentil sonrisa, el había sobrevivido ¿Pero como?, eso no importaba saco un frágil cristal y le informo a Dumbledore lo ocurrido y se fue, mirando una ultima vez atrás.

**16 AÑOS DESPUÉS **

El hombre de cabello negro y mirada perdida se encontraba siendo atacado por nagini la serpiente de su amo que ahora lo estaba matando, pero eso a el no le importaba sabia que pronto su misión estaría terminada y por fin se encontraría con Lily su gran amor y era inevitable pensar en sus últimas palabras, aquella carta que aun llevaba y aferraba a su mano:

"_Lo siento James, pero no te amo, amo a otro hombre, lo siento… realmente lo siento… me llevare a Harry conmigo, y cuando la guerra termine lo volverás a ver… de verdad perdóname pero aunque lo intente, no pude olvidarlo, y mereces ser feliz y yo jamás lo voy a poder hacer ya que mi felicidad es el, siempre ha sido el, Severus Snape, lamento haberte hecho parte de este juego cruel del destino, pero siempre es un buen momento para hacer lo correcto._

"_Lily". _

El joven Potter se acerco al cuerpo mal trecho de Severus snape mientras este se desangraba y con torpes palabras le susurro "Que tomara sus recuerdo el tenia que entender que siempre había amado a Lily, y que no era un traidor", pero había unos recuerdos que jamás le daría, su historia de amor con Lily seria su secreto, todos la veían como la esposa perfecta y jamás permitiría que ese concepto cambiara. Y así el príncipe murió y su verdadera historia murió.

Harry se percato que tenía algo aferrado a su mano una carta, con delicadeza la tomo la manchas de sangre habían borrado la mayoría de las palabras solo se podía leer algo a lo que Harry le pareció:

"_**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte"**_


End file.
